


Drawing Whiskers On Your Face

by PolarFox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, cat ears and whiskers, some making out, wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarFox/pseuds/PolarFox
Summary: Mikasa recieves an interesting gift from Armin, Eren is excited dork, and feelings happen.





	Drawing Whiskers On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some EreMika so I did. It's inspired by a drawing I once impulsively did (note: i can't draw) when opening instagram to a funny cat themed selfie. I thought "what is the backstory to this derpy selfie with sharpie-drawn whiskers on their noses?" and so when I looked into my "to write" notepad, I knew i wanted to do this. So I hope you all like this, it's my first time writing EreMika :)  
> ps: english is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes I might have left in.

When Mikasa recieved this strange gift from Armin, she thought it was just to make fun of Eren‘s love for cats or something. She did not exactly expect to start liking it, or even wear it. Was it because Eren liked cats and she liked Eren so much? She didn‘t know. Yet here Mikasa was, with a headband placed carefuly in her hair. But not just any headband. It was soft, grey, and with fluffy cat ears. It matched her black hair nicely and she felt cute, which was a rare occasion considering her interest in rather different fashion. In any case, she would never leave the house wearing it anyway.

Mikasa then heard footsteps from the outside of her door, then a knock and then Eren‘s voice – he must have arrived early for a change – and as she took the headband quickly off, the door opened to the sight of the brown haired boy. Casual as always, wasn‘t he? And as dense, as he was, he noticed that cursed grey thing she was holding, unfortunately for Mikasa. And he started grinning like an adorable idiot he was.

„This is absolutely not how it looks like!“ she tried to defend, still holding it.

„Armin will be happy to hear you like his gift,“ Eren teased, coming closer.

„But...“ the raven haired girl tried to protest, but to no avail.

When Eren came just close enough, he took her hands into his, taking the cat ears from her, gently placing them back on her head.

„I, for example, thought you would look adorable with them,“ he said smirking and fixing the hair around it, „and I was right.“

Mikasa wasn‘t swayed by this talk, even if her heart stopped for a second there. She looked him dead in the eye, proceeding to meow like a cat holding her hand forth like a paw. That made Eren laugh and scratch her head, as if she actually was a cat. And well, she was blushing now.

„You want me to draw some cat whiskers on my face?“ she said sarcastically to hide that fact.

„Actually, yes!“ Eren was now grinning very intensely, proceeding to quickly grab a sharpie from her desk.

And then suddenly, armed with the unsheated marker, he was too close to her face. And then he was drawing on said face. In those moments, Mikasa felt like her face must resemble a tomato, rather than a human.

„Whisker, whisker, whisker,“ chanted Eren, drawing straight lines on her cheeks.

„Do I at least get to draw them on you too?“ she asked when he finished.

„No. You‘re the cat, not me!“ and in that moment, she was sure she wanted to wipe that grin off his face.

And so she did. In fact, she grabbed him, and the pen, pinning him against the wall. Now she was the one grinning, Eren watching her face in disbelief. There was a moment when she was tempted to kiss him instead, but she decided not to. She was on a mission, no time for the feelings she had for her friend. Carefully, Mikasa started colouring in the tip of his nose, not leaving an uncovered spot. Then, like he chanted, she drew perfectly even straight lines on his cheeks – three on each. Eren was not amused. So she went further, pulling out her phone from her pocket, snapping a foto of sulking Eren, with cat whiskers on his face.

„Who is the kitty now?“ she teased, going for a selfie with him this time, winking at the camera.

„If you show this to anyone...“ Eren whines while making bunch of random faces for the picture.

„Then what?“ she asks, pinning him to the wall again, raising her eyebrow.

Eren was at loss of words. While Mikasa pinning him against the wall wasn‘t a rare occassion, her acting so playful and bold certainly was. Usually she would do this to scold him or make him do something. To top all of that, the cat ears and whiskers made her look cute.

„Hmmm?“ she prompted, inching her face even closer, looking into his deep green eyes.

Eren felt his heart race. And since he had no better idea of how to respond, or it was just the heat of the moment, he leaned in just a bit, closed his eyes, and kissed her. What he certainly did not expect, was Mikasa squeaking in surprise but in the end returning the kiss. His heart flipped. He had never thought kissing Mikasa would leave him so breathless. It was almost like he realized that he fell in love with the black haired girl just now. So he pulled her closer, embracing her storng body.

When Mikasa pulled back and rested her forehead against Erens, he thought he never saw her being more beautiful – her cheeks were red, the whiskers were a bit smudged and her dark eyes were blown wide. And on her lips – a smile. While Eren was appreciating this moment, he also felt relieved that she didn‘t push him away.

„Maybe I‘ll share it then,“ she said playfuly, but the look in her eyes was soft.

„And here I thought you might have liked me,“ he replies trying his best at puppy eyes.

„I have always liked you, Eren,“ Mikasa said like it was obvious, frowning.

„Oh...“ his eyes fell down on the scarf in which she so often hid from the world, a gift he gave her when they were still children.

He carefuly grabbed it and softly pulled her into a kiss yet again, mumbling something about being glad in the meantime. Eren could not understand why he didn‘t do this sooner. Why he didn‘t see her that way sooner. In any case, it was no good now. Only thing he could now do was try to make up for all that time.

Mikasa then started dragging him in a direction he vaguely recalled her couch being, which was then confirmed when she suddenly dropped him on it, with a mischevious look in her eyes. He let her. At this point, she could stab him and Eren would thank her. Never would he have thought Mikasa climbing on his lap would give him all these intense feelings, yet here he is, trying to hold her as close as possible. And maybe one of his hands strays to the hem of her shirt, where it is gently slapped away, so he just holds her, pushing the scarf aside with the other hand while he gently kisses her neck, careful not to make any marks. The way her breath hitches is one of the nicest things Eren has ever heard. And he sincerely hopes, he will hear it often, from now on as they stop soon, not wanting to take things too far, opting to simply hold each other close instead.

By this time, both have their whiskers completely smudged but they don‘t mind. Mikasa makes a mental note to thank Armin for the headband again when they meet again.

He finds it very amusing, for some reason.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it! Please tell me your thoughts in the comments :)


End file.
